Luke's and Mara's first
by Xair
Summary: This is about Luke's frst time with Mara. Mara is a chaacter from the extended universe. Raed M for LEMONS!There is no gay suff since im oposed to those type of stories.


Mara & Luke's First Night

Hi this is my first story I hope u like it. I do not own star wars. This is about Luke and Mara's first. Mara Jade is a character from the extended universe. Rated M for Lemons!!!!!!!!!

His hands were trembling. He noted it, absently, as he brushed fingers along the waves of her hair, but he refused to think about it.

She noticed it, too, and raised her hands to catch one of his own between them. "You're nervous," she stated baldly. He glanced at her face, then quickly looked away, focusing on her hair.

"I'm not," he lied. _What's there to be nervous about? It's only sex. Which I've never had before. And with Mara. _

_All right, there's everything to be nervous about._

But he couldn't tell her that. It was too late for distance, but his dignity was still salvageable. And it was only sex.

_You just keep telling yourself that_, a mocking voice inside him said. _You can pretend it doesn't mean much, but if you want to delude yourself, go ahead._

"We don't have to," she murmured, even as he silenced that other voice. "If you don't want to..."

"I do!" he interrupted. And he did, his body reminded him, with anticipation pooling in his stomach and beginning to spread to the rest of him. "But if you changed your mind--"

"No," she said, quickly, and he looked at her face to see her flash a smile at him. Then he saw her swallow. "It's just...I'm nervous, too."

Oddly, her own admission of weakness gave him more confidence. "Then we'll go slowly," he said, a whispered promise. Gently, he freed his hand, moving it upward to lightly trace her face, ghosting across her eyebrows, the curves of her cheekbones, the line of her jaw. It traveled down her neck, reaching the collar of her shirt, which he left alone for the moment, continuing downward.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said, softly. His hand reached the swell of one breast, just barely moving up and down with her breathing. "Tell me if I do anything you don't like," he went on, his hand moving slower now, stroking her breast through the material of her shirt. "And if I do anything you do like and want me to repeat," he added with a smile.

Stepping closer to her, placing his other hand at the back of her neck, he felt her also beginning to tremble. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. When he listened closely, he could hear her breathing. Carefully, he leaned his forehead against hers, building a mental shield around his emotions. This was certainly not something he wanted his father to feel over their bond.

"Mara," he said, still stroking her breast, feeling the nipple harden beneath his fingertips, "tell me what you want."

Her eyes opened and focused on his. Such a lovely shade of green, he noted. The exact color seemed to shift with the light, to great effect. Her eyes were a lighter emerald now, smiling at him as her lips echoed the gesture.

"Just keep doing that," she said, leaning into his touch. "It feels good."

He smiled back at her, then hesitated. Should he ask? She'd already made it clear that his attentions were not unwelcome-- "It might feel better without the shirt," he said, gingerly. His hand paused as he waited for her answer.

She was silent a moment, then said, evenly, "So it might." Then she stepped back away from him, and, before he could begin to think that she'd changed her mind, she grasped the bottom edge of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it off to the side as if it didn't matter where it landed. Then, quickly, she reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, pulling that off and throwing it after the shirt. Now bare to the waist, she looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow, as if in challenge.

But he found he couldn't move, either to step forward and touch her again or to begin to remove his own clothing. He just stared, his eyes wide, his gaze traveling slowly across her form. _This is really happening_, he thought as he admired her. Somehow it hadn't hit him before that he was really going to do this, was really going to make love to Mara Jade, his best friend, his enemy's servant...

He couldn't hold back any longer. He strode forward and took her in his arms, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. She returned the kiss, opening her mouth to him, curling her tongue around his. The feel of her breasts against his chest, even through his shirt, made him shiver, suddenly, and he felt himself begin to harden.

He felt her hands on his waist, untucking his shirt, sliding up his back. She began to shuffle backwards and he went with her, still kissing her insistently, unable to tear himself away. How had he gone so long before, never knowing her kiss, the feel of her mouth on his, the velvet stroking of her tongue? Now it seemed burned indelibly in his brain, and he didn't mind at all.

It was extraordinary.

They stepped into her bedroom, still kissing, and he kicked the door closed as she drew him onwards. He was definitely hard now, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants.


End file.
